


Tell the World That

by Just_a_Teenage_Girl



Series: Prompts for those of Writer's Block [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Just_a_Teenage_Girl
Summary: Another One-shot. This takes place after a neutral run. 
After Frisk left Mt. Ebott, they is reunited with their sister and their sister's boyfriend. One day, Frisk's sister got sick and passed. Over the years, her boyfriend got more and more angry. Can Frisk still enjoy living on the surface?





	

Frisk was nine years old when they left the underground. 

Nine Years Later  
"Harold! Give me back my phone you son of a bitch!"  
"Shut the fuck up Frisk! Nobody gives a shit about a bitch like you!"  
"My sister would!"

SMACK  
HP .5/1  
*The thought that your sister once loved this man fills you with DETERMINATION to leave.

It was midnight when Frisk started packing. They grabbed two pairs of shorts, two striped sweaters, undergarments, socks and shoes, a ribbon, a manly bandanna, a dusty old tutu, a stained apron, a toy knife, a stick, a tough glove, a pair of ballet shoes, an old frying pan, a rusty knife, and last but not least a heart shaped locket. (They had a backpack plus butterscotch-cinnamon pie in her inventory) After they stealthily grabbed their phone they made their way towards Mt. Ebott.  
(Play Sans's voicemail at the end of the neutral run)  
I hope to god that you guys still remember me.  
"Ow… what the Hell?! Azzie!! Wait, your not Asriel… MOM!!!!"  
Frisk woke up to the smell of Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie. They sat up and rubbed their eyes. Now that they were more alert, they heard talking from outside the room.  
"how's the kiddo doing?"  
"Its been thirty days Sans,"  
"CHARA, SINCE YOU USED TO BE FRISK, HOW LONG DID IT TAKE LAST TIME?"  
"Three hours, but back then we were literally kids! Their around 18 now." Frisk looked over to their right and there it was. Toriel's Pie. They decided to put the pie in her inventory and stepped out the door. Frisk decided to sneak around the house. In the main room, they saw Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Nasptablook, Monster Kid, Asgore, Asriel, and last but not lest, Chara. Quietly she snuck into the group's conversation. The only person who noticed was Chara. Frisk put a finger to their lips.  
"Hey guys, look, were all worried about Frisk but we need to have hope in them. On the other hand, Alphys, have you ever seen Sailor Moon? Its another anime from the surface."  
"Yeah it is! But I'd think it'd be Frisky to watch it without reading the manga first." Due to the pun, no one noticed who exactly said the pun, hence forth came laughter, eye rolls, groans, and 'NYEH!'s.  
"Chara, really?" Asriel complained.  
"AZZIE!!!" Frisk literally jumped into Asriel's arms to give the confused prince a hug. Honestly, everyone was confused. (Except Chara, even though Chara has their own body Chara's and Frisk's SOUL is still connected.)  
"G U Y S" Frisk said, trying to impersonate Sans as best they could.  
"Don't you know how to greet an old pal?"


End file.
